Heart Alone
by Shio - Bliss Co
Summary: Dragons have started appearing, and along with two mysterious girls. What will happen? I know, I suck at summaries, please R&R. [Pairings are KakashixOC NarutoxOC ShinoxOC NejiTen and SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

By Heart Alone Chapter 1

By: Beth

Please Note: **NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, KAORU, GARI, AND, IZUMI. I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW EITHER, SO DON'T POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR STONE ME WITH THE ROCKS OF PWNING.**

A group of leaf ninja stood in front of a large stone gate. On the gate were two large stone dragons.

"What in…" a ninja said.

"We must report this to Hokage immediately!" another said.

"You will do no such thing!" a voice said.

"What the hell?"

The dragons' eyes started glowing red, and they flew from the gate. They roared loudly as they started to attack the ninjas.

"Retreat!" the leader ninja said, then one of the dragons shot fire, and the ninja burst into flames, and died.

"Leader!" another said, before one dragon clawed him in half. Blood spurted all over the place. When all the ninja had been killed, the dragons took the bodies, and started feasting on them. Their mouths were stained with blood as the bones crunched in their mouths. Scavengers came around, and the dragons left without a sound, disappearing within the gate again.

Report of the missing ninja spread fear throughout the leaf village. More ninja were sent to search for the bodies, and make sure that they were dead, they couldn't find one single trace. Not even a trail of blood.

"We couldn't find a single trace." A squad of ninja reported to the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed. "It can't be helped." She said. "I'm not sure what to do. We can't block where the ninja were attacked, we don't know where."

The ninja squad looked at each other. "We have a suggestion, Hokage."

The Hokage looked up. "What is it?"

"We could send out multiple ninja squads, and see if they can find anything suspicious…"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Tsunade said. "If we loose that many ninja if they find out where it happened, we might not have any ninja if one of our neighboring ninja attack us…Like the sand village."

The squad looked down. "Sorry, Hokage."

"No, no." The Hokage said. "It's quite alright."

The squad nodded, and walked out of the room.

Tsunade shook her head. _'Are they showing their face again?' _she thought.

Another squad of ninja went toward the stone gate.

"This is where we picked up the strange reading…" a ninja said.

"Aren't we disobeying Lady Hokage?" another said.

"It might be a threat. We'll help the village if we discover what's going on…" the ninja leading the squad said.

They arrived at the stone gate. The stone dragons were gone though. Blood stains were all over the stone gate.

"What the hell happened here?" one said.

"I don't know, but something definitely happened here. We just have to find out what." The leader said. He went up to the gate, and tried picking the blood with his finger, it came off in flakes.

"Strange." He said.

"What?" another asked.

"The blood is already dried…"

"That's strange, if it happened just a few days ago, the blood wouldn't be dried yet."

"That is strange."

Suddenly, they heard a roar beyond the gate.

"What the hell was that?" one said.

"Let's find out." The leader said, opening the gate. They were greeted by a red hot flame.

"What was that?!" one screamed over the flames.

The land there was scorched to ashes. All the trees were black and charred, and the ground was gray and smoked. The only thing that wasn't charred was the rocks and the big mountain in the distance.

"Where the hell are we?" one ninja asked.

"I'm not sure." The leader ninja replied, looking around.

Their answers would soon come. But they didn't know that they would have to sacrifice something to get them. They started walking toward the big mountain in the middle of the scorched land. As they got closer to the mountain, they saw animals and non-burnt grass and trees.

"This is weird. And it's oddly quiet." The leader said. They finally arrived at the mountain. The mountain was a bright brown color with black scorch marks on it, from bursts of flames.

The squad climbed the mountain, and entered the cave. They were greeted by four glowing eyes, each belonging to two dragons that had smoke coming from their nostrils. The ninja waited for death, but the dragons didn't move. They saw two girls appear from behind each dragon.

"What do you want?" the older one of the two said, both of their eyes glowed like the dragons. The younger one's eyes narrowed.

"They're leaf ninja sis." She said.

The older one's eyes shone in the darkness. "How amusing." She said. "Let's see if they can run." She lifted her hand, showing many bracelets on her arm. The eyes of the dragon next to her flashed a bright green. It started to walk toward the squad. It roared loudly, and a smile flashed on the older girl.

"Remember, don't kill them." The younger said.

"I'm not in that mood." The older replied.

The dragon blew fire, scaring the ninja. They jumped out of the way and started running down the mountain.

"I wonder if that thing will follow us toward the village!" one yelled.

"That would be bad!" the leader said. "We have to shut it inside this horrid place!"

"But it can fly!"

"Let's just do it! Maybe it'll slow that thing long enough for us to warn the village!"

They made a break for the gate. The dragon kept blowing fire. They made it to the gate, and ran through, two stayed behind and closed the gate in front of the dragon.

"So, their playing like that?" the older girl said from the mountain. She took her hand back and put it against her chest. "That's enough of that game for now." She said, smiling.

"Awww. Quitting already sis?" the younger said.

"I'm low on chakra." The older said. "And those stone dragons still need to be punished. "We'll kill those leaf ninja later."

Both of them walked into the darkness.

"Come on, Wisheu." The younger girl said. The dragon nodded, turning into a white mist, and blended together with the younger girl.

"Come along." The older girl said, disappearing completely. The younger one quickly followed, soon disappearing completely also.

Well, there's the first chapter. The next one it on its way! I just hope it'll be as good as this one. My friend said that this Fanfiction I made was awesome, but I'm not sure it is, but you know how writers are, always criticizing their work and all. Anyway hope you had enjoyed it, and hope that you enjoy the next one too.


	2. Chapter 2

By Heart Alone Chapter 2

By: Beth

Please Note: **NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, KAORU, AND IZUMI. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, PLEASE DO NOT POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR THE STONE OF PWNING.**

Last Time:

The squad made a break for the gate, shutting it closed behind them. The dragon stopped short and stood there, not going another inch.

"So, they're playing like that are they?" the older girl said. She took her hand back and put it against her chest.

"Awww. Quitting already sis?" the younger girl said.

"I'm low on chakra." The older one said. "And the stone dragons need to be punished for attacking out of turn. We'll get the leaf village back later." She walked into the darkness.

"Come on, Wisheu." The younger girl said. The dragon nodded, turning into a white mist and disappearing into the little girl.

"Come along." The older girl said, disappearing completely. The younger girl nodded, and raced after her.

The squad got into the boundaries of the village. They gasped, and sprawled onto the ground.

"We have to tell Hokage…" one said, gasping for air.

"Yeah…" the leader ninja said. They started running toward Tsunade's place. They were still out of breath so they staggered as they came closer. They finally arrived.

"H-Hokage!" the leader said.

"What is it?" she asked, coming out.

A few of them were bleeding from when the dragon had attacked them. So they were taken away to the hospital to be treated.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade asked.

"Th-There are dragons." The leader explained everything.

"So, they are showing their ugly, scaly faces." Tsunade seemed to hiss.

"You're acting very hostile to them."

"They've come here before, a long time ago, before I was even born."

"Then, how do you know about them?"

"My family has passed down the stories about the dreaded dragons." she said, sighing. "They're strong, and if they attacked…I'm sure we'd lose."

The leader ninja looked at Hokage with a scared look on his face. "I can't believe it." he mumbled.

"Believe it." Tsunade said. "We might actually die this time."

The leader ninja bowed, and limped off to the hospital. Tsunade had great concern in her eyes.

'_This will be ugly if they decide to attack us…We barely survived the last attack.'_ She thought.

"I can't believe this wonderful weather!" Naruto said, walking down the street.

"Why am I with you again?" Neji said, walking next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei asked us to patrol together, remember?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah." Neji said, waving his hand. They then ran into Sakura and Tenten.

"Did you hear?" Tenten asked.

Both the boys looked puzzled.

"Apparently not." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"They say that a whole squad of ninja had just come back from a big stone gate from the forest." Tenten explained. "They squad saw that they had saw dried blood on the gate, they say that the dried blood probably belonged to the ninja squad that had gone missing."

"So the ninja squad that had gone missing really had been killed." Naruto said quietly.

Neji nodded. "I guess." He said. "I really hadn't expected anything else."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"As soon as they were gone for three days, I knew that they had been killed, but I wonder what happened to the bodies." Neji explained, he added the last part thoughtfully.

"Nobody had said anything about tracker ninja getting the bodies." Sakura said.

"What's going on?" a voice said from behind Neji and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, hearts in her eyes.

'_Oh, great.' _Naruto thought. _'Pretty boy here is gonna hog all the attention again. Like he does all the time. Especially with the _girls_.'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and then at Tenten. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Neji looked behind him. "The girls here were just telling us about what happened in the forest outside the village." He said smoothly.

The girls nodded.

"Didn't you hear just the latest news?" Sasuke asked.

Everybody except Naruto shook their heads.

"They said that there was no trace of the bodies of the ninja. And they didn't see any evidence of more ninja being there either." Sasuke said,

"So, tracker ninja didn't get to the bodies?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Not even from other villages. No tracker ninja from anywhere got to the bodies, they just disappeared in thin air."

"That can't be!" Sakura said. "Dead bodies don't just vanish!"

Naruto huffed and walked away. Neji watched him go.

'_Where's he going?'_ Neji wondered.

Naruto returned to the academy. He walked into an empty classroom, and started writing something down on a piece of paper. He walked back into where Kakashi usually met them, and put down the note.

'_Time to figure out what the hell is going on.'_ He thought.

He jumped out the window, and into the forest, heading toward the forest. He stopped, and camped out that night.

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke walked into the classroom. Sakura looked around, but Naruto wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" she asked. "He's usually the first one here."

Sasuke looked around and saw the note that Naruto left, and saw the window open. He walked over to the note and began reading it.

"**_Dear Whoever gets this note,_**

**_I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, but I wanted to find out if that rumor that Tenten said the other day is true. You all may think I'm insane, but I have a feeling, a strange feeling, that I've been to that place before. I don't know why, but I'm going to see if I can figure out what's going on! Believe it! I'm not sure I'll come back alive, I think that something there is unnatural, and something that nobody has ever faced before. So, wish me the best of luck!_**

**_Naruto_**

**_P.S. If you come looking for me, bring some ramen!_**

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "That idiot!" he yelled.

Sakura looked at him like he was insane. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke handed her the note, Sakura read it. Worry came into her eyes. "We have to go after him!" she said to Sasuke.

"I know." Sasuke said. He sighed. "That Naruto, always getting us into trouble."

Sakura looked at a certain part. _'How would he know of that place?'_ she thought.

Naruto walked up to the gate. The blood was still there, but the dragons still weren't there. He gulped nervously.

"This must be it." He said to himself. He struggled to get the doors open. The same charred land before was in front of him.

"This place…" he said. "It looks so familiar." He then saw something in the distance. It looked like it had giant wings, three pairs to be exact, it came in fast, and Naruto looked for a place to hide. There was nothing out here except for burnt ground and charred trees. He waited for the worst. The dragon landed in front of him, crumbling the dead grass as it delicately put down all of its four legs. It had white fur, and orange, spiky hair that almost covered one eye. The dragon had three pairs of wings, the wings were light and feathery, which was probably why it had six of them. The young girl on the dragon was the same from before.

She jumped down off the dragon. "Thanks, Wisheu." She said gently to the giant creature in front of Naruto. The dragon seemed to purr as it received praise, then looked at Naruto and growled. The girl looked at Naruto. She smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the girl. "M-My name is Uzamaki Naruto…" he stuttered.

"Naruto?" the girl asked. Naruto looked at the girl, studying her appearances. She had pure blonde hair, which was about chin length, and bright blue eyes. She didn't look like she could harm a fly. She had on a shirt that was made out of dragon hair, sewn together so finely, that the fibers couldn't be seen. She was also wearing pants that were made out of the same substance as her shirt, dragon hair, but once again, it was so finely sewn together, that the fibers couldn't be seen. She had armor made out of dragon scales on her shoulders, as well on her knees and elbows. They were black in color, with silver and gold scales as well.

"Why are you wearing that armor?" Naruto managed to ask.

"Oh, this?" the girl looked at the armor on her. "I don't know, my sister just put it on me and said be ready for the signal."

"Signal?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry." The girl said, sitting down and getting food out of a pouch that was held on the dragon. "It's nothing really big." She held some food out to Naruto. "Want some?"

Naruto felt his stomach growling. "It's not poisoned, right?"

"Would I be eating it if it was?" the girl asked wisely.

Naruto shrugged. He took part of her food and began eating it. "Wow, this is good." Naruto said. He looked at the girl. "By the way, I told you my name, what's yours?"

The girl looked at Naruto. "Huh?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard Naruto the first time. "Oh, my name's Izumi. My big sister is Kaoru."

"Hm." Naruto muttered, taking another bite.

Izumi looked at Wisheu, who was looking at the sky. Wisheu's orange eyes glowed with worry.

'_What is it Wisheu?'_ Izumi wondered.

Wisheu growled, and stood up. She continued growling. Izumi's eyes grew wide.

"Naruto! You have to get out of here!" Izumi said frantically.

"Wh-Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just get out of here!" Izumi screamed.

Naruto stumbled to get up. He raced across the field, and through the gate. He stopped to close the gate. He wondered why Izumi had told him to get out of there. He decided to come back later and ask her. He knew he could trust her.

Izumi smirked. "He's so clueless." She said to herself, crossing her arms.

Wisheu was still pinned to looking at the sky. "Looks like Kaoru is on her way." She muttered.

Another dragon could be seen in the distance. It had pure black scales, like Izumi's armor. There was another figure riding the gigantic creature. It was another girl. She had the same clothes as Izumi, but her armor was covered in total gold scales. Her eyes were a dark green, and she had blonde hair also, but it was longer and in a ponytail. She rode on a black and dark green dragon. Its wings were thick, and demonic. Its eyes were a bright yellow and had a strange look in them.

"Izumi. You're late." The girl said.

"Sorry, Kaoru." Izumi apologized.

"Just be ready for the signal." Kaoru said coldly.

Izumi nodded and looked over at Wisheu, who had a scared look on her face at the sight of Kaoru. Kaoru had flown off as soon as she delivered the message.

As she left, she muttered. "The signal is almost here. Get them ready."

Izumi nodded. She looked at Wisheu, who returned the gaze. Wisheu groaned slightly, and let Izumi get on. Izumi just saw fire shoot from the sky.

"The signal…" Izumi muttered. Wisheu purred reassurance. "Thanks Wisheu." Izumi said, some hair falling in front of her eyes and covering her right eye. They took off and disappeared into the horizon.

OMG cliff hanger! xD! The second chapter is done, yay!!!!! Chapter three is also on the way! I wonder what'll happen next. shifty eyes Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and enjoy the next one too!


	3. Chapter 3

By Heart Alone Chapter 3

By: Beth Hendershot

Please Note: **NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, KAORU, AND IZUMI. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, PLEASE DO NOT POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR THE STONE OF PWNING.**

Last Time:

"Izumi. You're late." The girl said.

"Sorry, Kaoru." Izumi apologized.

"Just be ready for the signal." Kaoru said coldly.

Izumi nodded and looked over at Wisheu, who had a scared look on her face at the sight of Kaoru. Kaoru had flown off as soon as she delivered the message.

As she left, she muttered. "The signal is almost here. Get them ready."

Izumi nodded. She looked at Wisheu, who returned the gaze. Wisheu groaned slightly, and let Izumi get on. Izumi just saw fire shoot from the sky.

"The signal…" Izumi muttered. Wisheu purred reassurance. "Thanks Wisheu." Izumi said, some hair falling in front of her eyes and covering her right eye. They took off and disappeared into the horizon.

Naruto started to run back to the village. He was running so fast, he practically couldn't see, so, he didn't see Sasuke and Sakura when they were looking for him, and he ran face first into Sasuke.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!" she said, pushing Naruto off of him and helping him up.

Sasuke grunted as Sakura pulled him up. "Naruto, where were you?" he asked, swiping the dirt off of his clothes.

"Sorry, I just wanted to find the stone door. And I did! Believe it!" Naruto answered, making a "V" with his fingers. He was greeted by Sakura's fist making contact with his head.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Sakura yelled. "All ninja are not to leave the village! The Hokage is afraid that the dragons might attack or something like that."

Naruto blinked. "But Izumi would never order that." He said.

"Izumi?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Yeah, she's a girl that lives beyond the stone gate thing." Naruto said, pointing in the opposite direction. "Come on." He started walking toward it.

"Naruto, wait, the village is the other way!" Sakura called after him.

"I'm not going to the village!" Naruto answered, going out of sight.

Sakura sighed. "We better follow him." She said, Sasuke nodded, following her.

Naruto led them to the big stone gate. "See, what'd I tell you?" he gloated.

"It's just a giant rock…" Sakura said, not amused.

"Just wait till you see what's inside!" Naruto said, trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Huh?" he wondered, trying again and again. "It wasn't this heavy the last time I entered it…"

Sakura started to help Naruto push it, and then Sasuke helped. "Damn, it won't budge." Naruto cursed, huffing. "Izumi!" he called Izumi's name. "Izumi!"

"Naruto?" Izumi's voice rang, as she opened the gate, wearing more armor than before, and was on the back of Wisheu.

"Izumi, why are you wearing even more armor?" Naruto asked. She was wearing the same color armor, but had on a helmet made out of many gems, and that fit snuggly.

Izumi dropped her head. "Well…" she started. She looked at Wisheu. "Wisheu, promise not to tell this to Kaoru?" she asked the big white dragon.

Wisheu nodded, smiling also.

Izumi hopped off of Wisheu, and sat down. "You might want to sit down, this may be a while." She said. "Hey, Wisheu, go hunt for some food."

Wisheu nodded, and flew off, searching for the many few animals that could survive here. It's a wonder that Izumi, Kaoru, and all the dragons survived here for so long.

Izumi watched as one by one, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat down, and got comfortable. She sighed. "All right, let's get this started." She said, her eyes darkening.

"Okay, a long time ago, this place was lush and green, and dragons were able to live freely. This was all before you guys were born and me of course. But there were some issues about land. Konoha wanted to expand its land, but Hunichwa, that's what this place was called, didn't want to give up its land. So, the leader of Hunichwa, and your Hokage, I forgot who it was, started arguing. And eventually, war was declared. The fight lasted several months, and no one thought it would end. Then, suddenly, a gigantic fire spread across this land, killing almost everyone, the dragons, and the animals. The only living things left were the creatures that were close to the mountain. The mountain was protected by a giant wall of chakra, made by the most powerful ninja in our village." Izumi explained. They all listened intently, as Wisheu came back, carrying three dead giant horned deer on her back. She dropped them and Izumi stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said, climbing on Wisheu's back, flying off.

Naruto wondered where Izumi was. She had been gone for awhile now, and he was kinda worried, he didn't know why though.

Sakura suddenly shot up. "I hear something." She said. "It sounds like running footsteps?"

Suddenly, a girl with butt length black hair, that was held up in a very high ponytail, with a ribbon, came running up. "Banzai!" she yelled very hyper-like. She pounced on Naruto, which made him fall over. Naruto tried to get up, but she was heavy, he then noticed, that over her red clothing, was silver chain mail, and on her back, was a bigass axe, with blood stains on it.

"Hello there stranger!" she said.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the new girl, she looked odd. Her bright blue eyes shone with hyperness.

"Get off of me!" Naruto grunted, finally pushing her off. He got up and sighed, brushing off dirt from his clothes.

The girl got up also, and looked toward the sky. "Izumi should be coming anytime soon." She said, grinning evilly. "Then I can pounce on her!" her blue eyes flashed red for a second, then returned as the sound of flapping wings came into earshot.

Wisheu came flying in, and landed on the ground. Izumi jumped off, but landed on the ground as the girl tackled her.

"Gah!" she screamed. She looked at the girl above her. "G-Gari?" she asked, blushing a bit.

The girl called Gari smiled. "So, you remember me?" she asked.

Izumi pushed Gari off and got up. "Sorry for disappearing." She apologized. "I had to get firewood." She started building the wood in a tent position. She then started concentrating her chakra. She opened her eyes, and Wisheu's eyes became blue, Wisheu then started breathing white fire, which turned normal when it hit the wood. Wisheu's eyes returned to their normal color.

"Whoah." Naruto said, getting excited. "That was a possession jutsu, wasn't it?"

Izumi, who had snapped out of her trance, nodded. "Yup, possession jutsu's are my specialty!" she said, winking.

Sakura looked at Izumi and sighed. "You act exactly like Naruto!" she said.

"Is that a compliment?" Izumi asked, she didn't know how Naruto acted.

"Not really." Sasuke said, he tore off a piece of the cooked deer and popped it in his mouth.

"Taste good, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Tastes different, that's for sure." Sasuke answered, swallowing the piece and grabbing another

"Giant horned deer are the only food source here." Izumi said, also grabbing a piece, she popped it in her mouth and got another, throwing it over her shoulder. Wisheu stretched her neck and caught the piece. Gari hunched over Izumi's shoulders and got a piece for herself.

"Can't you just go around?" Izumi said. Gari just smiled and popped the piece in her mouth.

"Why? It's much more fun to do it this way!" Gari giggled. Izumi just sighed and threw another piece to Wisheu.

"Anyway, where was I in my story?" she asked.

"Uhhh…You were at the part when the giant wall of chakra protected the mountain." Naruto said.

"Sure, you can remember that, but not what they taught in class yesterday." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto's ears and tail appeared, as he cowered behind Wisheu from Sakura's glare.

Izumi looked at Naruto. "Why does he have ears and a tail?" she asked a confused look on her face.

"Uhhh…well…" Sakura stuttered. Izumi leaned closer, almost burning a strand of hair on the fire.

Naruto's ears and tail disappeared, coming into view again, this time, on top of Wisheu's head. "Something bad just happened to me, that's all." He said bluntly. Izumi nodded, she knew there was something more, but she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Now, let's hear more of that story!" Gari said, getting comfortable.

"Alright Gari," Izumi sighed. "I left off at the chakra wall, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's see…After things quieted down, the ones who had put up the chakra wall died. They used so much of their chakra, even beyond its point, that their body couldn't take anymore, and their hearts collapsed. It was painless, but it was a loss. Soon after that, the leaders died, my mother and father. And after that, my sister cared for all of us, me, the dragons, and the remaining animals here. And so, thirteen years after that, here we are." She finished. Nobody talked for a long while.

"Your sister must be very responsible." Sakura said.

Izumi shook her head. "She just wants revenge." She said darkly. Naruto looked at her with sad eyes.

'_What a hard life she's had.'_ He thought. _'She's kinda like me.'_

Izumi's sad face molded into a smile. "It's okay now though." She said. "We have everything under control." _'That's right Izumi.'_ She thought in her head. _'Lie to your new friends. At least Gari and Wisheu know what's going on.'_ She turned away and lay down. "Might as well get some rest." She said, Wisheu lying down also. "We have to get up early tomorrow to get you three out of here." She closed her eyes.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, lying down also and going to sleep.

Gari looked at all of them. "Great, party poopers, I'm not tired yet!" she yelled the last part.

"Gari shut the hell up." Izumi said, throwing a charred stick at her.

"Ow." Gari said, lying down and trying to fall asleep also.

Okay, third chapter done and done! Now, onto the fourth! My fingers hurt now…dip them in cold water That feels better, anyway. I'll get on the fourth as soon as possible. If I'm slow, sorry, my family's having problems and I might disappear for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

By Heart Alone Chapter 4

By: Beth

Please Note: **NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, GARI, KAORU, AND IZUMI. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, PLEASE DO NOT POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR THE STONE OF PWNING.**

Last Time:

"Your sister must be very responsible." Sakura said.

Izumi shook her head. "She just wants revenge." She said darkly. Naruto looked at her with sad eyes.

'_What a hard life she's had.'_ He thought. _'She's kinda like me.'_

Izumi's sad face molded into a smile. "It's okay now though." She said. "We have everything under control." _'That's right Izumi.'_ She thought in her head. _'Lie to your new friends. At least Gari and Wisheu know what's going on.'_ She turned away and lay down. "Might as well get some rest." She said, Wisheu lying down also. "We have to get up early tomorrow to get you three out of here." She closed her eyes.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, lying down also and going to sleep.

Gari looked at all of them. "Great, party poopers, I'm not tired yet!" she yelled the last part.

"Gari shut the hell up." Izumi said, throwing a charred stick at her.

"Ow." Gari said, lying down and trying to fall asleep also.

Neji looked out a window. _'Where did those genin go?'_ he thought.

"Neji?" a voice called his name.

"Hmm?" he answered.

Tenten entered the room. "Neji, I can't find Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura anywhere!" she said, obviously tired from looking around so much.

"We need more than two people…" Neji said, sighing.

"How about me?" a voice said. Neji and Tenten looked around, and then Shino suddenly appeared behind Neji.

"Shino…" Neji stared at him.

"I'm here to help." Shino said, his sunglasses flashing as he walked closer toward Neji.

"It's unusual for you to volunteer Shino." Neji said.

Shino shook his head. "It's my decision." He stated blankly.

Neji nodded. "Later on tonight, we'll look for them." He said. "The three of us."

Both Shino and Tenten nodded.

Gari shot up. "Grrr…I can't sleep." She said, sighing, she put her knees to her chest and closed her eyes again.

Neji, Tenten, and Shino arrived at the gate, the blood stains still visible.

"This must be the place…" Neji said. He opened the large gate with ease. He walked inside and was amazed at the scenery.

Tenten gasped. "This place looks so sad." She stated. Shino said nothing, but behind his sunglasses, he was appalled as well.

"Come on, I see a fire ahead." Neji said, pointing toward the fire that housed our dear friends. They walked toward the fire.

Gari perked up as soon as she heard the footsteps of Neji and the others. She decided to surprise them, she was still very hyper. She jumped behind a charred rock and crouched down so that nobody could see her.

Shino walked in first, and noticed Naruto lying down, he was sprawled out on the ground, with his arms out wide and his legs spread open. He turned away as soon as Wisheu's fur came into the corner of his eye.

'_What is that?'_ he thought. He walked over to Wisheu. Gari seized this opportunity and pounced.

"Banzai!" she screamed her favorite word, she tackle Shino to the ground. Neji and Tenten looked over their way in confusion. Gari was sitting on Shino's chest. "Now, why are more ninja here?" she asked slyly.

Shino tried to get up, but Gari held him down. He said nothing but turned his head and looked away from Gari's gaze.

Neji and Tenten came running up, and Tenten burst into laughter as she saw Gari holding down Shino.

"A girl giving you trouble, Shino?" she managed to say, in between giggles.

Shino glared at Tenten. "Could you just get her off me?" he said calmly, although he couldn't breathe very well with Gari's extra weight on him.

Tenten nodded, but Gari got up on her own. She held her hand to Shino. "Need help?" she asked with a smile. Shino took her hand, and Gari easily pulled him up.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Gari asked, as she saw Neji and Tenten.

"We're here to look for our friends." Neji answered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, do you mean the three leaf ninja that are over there?" Gari pointed towards the fire.

Neji nodded. "Yes, the three leaf ninja."

"Okay, why didn't you say so? I'll go wake them up!" Gari said, she skipped over and poked Izumi with a charred stick. "Izumi?" she asked.

Izumi shot up. "STOP WAKING ME UP GARI, GODDAMMIT!" she yelled, smacking Gari.

"OW!" Gari yelled, pulling back. "Geez, I was just gonna tell you that there are more leaf ninja here." She hissed.

Izumi blinked. "Oh." She said, she pulled out something that looked like candy. She threw it at Gari, and Gari caught it and ate it immediately. "No hard feelings?" Izumi asked.

Gari waved her hands in answer; she was still eating the food that Izumi had given her. Izumi looked at Neji, Tenten, and Shino.

"So, what do you three want?" she asked.

Shino pointed at Naruto. "We've come for them." He said simply.

Izumi nodded and kicked Naruto. "Hey, fox boy." She said. "Wake up already."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Izumi leaning over him; he shot up in shock, making his forehead and her forehead make contact. A crack was heard, and Neji, Tenten, and Shino watched to see if anyone was dead.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" Naruto yelled at Izumi.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE HERE MORON !" Izumi yelled back.

Naruto shut up, he saw his friends. "Oh, hi guys!" he said, smiling. They all waved back also.

Izumi huffed. "Anyway, it's late, why don't you three stay here for the night. You'll have to leave soon though."

"How come?" Tenten asked.

"Let's just say…my sister doesn't like a lot of company…" Izumi answered, looking at the navy blue sky.

"You have a sister?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, her name is Kaoru." Izumi said. "Now, let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." She then lay down again and closed her eyes once more.

Shino lay down also along with Tenten. Neji volunteered to stay up the night and keep watch. Gari joined him, she was still to hyper to go to sleep, and continuously talked till Neji couldn't take it anymore. He went to sleep, and Gari kept watch the rest of the night.

God that sucked, anyway, chapter 4 is done! Now, time to start on chapter 5. Thanks for reading this! Kudos to you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**By Heart Alone Chapter 5  
By: **Beth  
**Please Note:** NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, GARI, KAORU, AND IZUMI. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, PLEASE DO NOT POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR THE STONE OF PWNING.

**Last time: **  
Naruto shut up, he saw his friends. "Oh, hi guys!" he said, smiling. They all waved back also.  
Izumi huffed. "Anyway, it's late, why don't you three stay here for the night. You'll have to leave soon though."  
"How come?" Tenten asked.  
"Let's just say…my sister doesn't like a lot of company…" Izumi answered, looking at the navy blue sky.   
"You have a sister?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah, her name is Kaoru." Izumi said. "Now, let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." She then lay down again and closed her eyes once more.  
Shino lay down also along with Tenten. Neji volunteered to stay up the night and keep watch. Gari joined him, she was still to hyper to go to sleep, and continuously talked till Neji couldn't take it anymore. He went to sleep, and Gari kept watch the rest of the night.   
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Dawn came and Izumi woke up. Gari had fallen off the rock she had been sitting on, she was soundly sleeping. Izumi sighed.   
'Guess she finally went to sleep.' She thought, getting up. She walked over to Gari and poked her. "Gari, Gari…GARI!" she yelled the last part. 

Gari woke up with a startle and shot up. She nearly missed hitting Izumi's forehead, but  
Izumi had pulled back just in time. "Wha-?" she looked at Izumi. "Oh, hi Izumi." She smiled. 

Izumi sighed. "Help me wake everybody up." She said quietly. Gari looked at Izumi in a weird way.  
'Something's bothering her…' Gari thought, getting up and waking everybody up. When she came to Shino, she decided to do something different. She crouched down and jumped up, and then she did her famous pounce. Shino woke with a startle. 

"GAH!" he yelled, waking everyone up in a panic. 

"What's going on?" Neji asked, looking around furiously. Tenten had stood up, and had her kunai out. Izumi slapped her forehead. 

"Do you always have to pounce on someone?" she asked Gari. 

Gari just smiled. "Yesh!" she responded. Izumi sighed again, waking up Sakura and Sasuke. Gari walked over to Naruto, who was drooling in his sleep. She smiled evilly and took out her axe. She held it above Naruto's head, and then lowered it down to his neck. "Oh, Naruto!" she said in a sing song voice. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Gari, then he saw the bigass axe that was being held to his neck. 

"Wha-?" he asked, being cut off by Gari. 

"Shut up Naruto." Gari hissed. "One word, and you're head is taking a two way trip down Wisheu's stomach." 

Wisheu looked over, sleepily. "Kyuu?" she yawned. 

Naruto gulped, and looked at Gari with wide eyes. "Wha-?" he started, and then he heard a slap. 

"Goddammit Gari!" Izumi yelled, she was the one who slapped Gari. 

"What?" Gari whined, smiling. "I was just having fun." 

Izumi sighed and glared at her. "Just get up, and try not to kill anyone…Or threaten to kill anyone." 

Gari sighed. "Okay…" she said sadly, standing up. Naruto was still shaking, and his eyes were still wide. 

"Stop being so scared Naruto." Izumi said, sighing. "Gari was just playing with you, like she does with everybody." 

"Yup! It's one of my strong points!" Gari said. 

"Anyway…If she does that again, you can just call me. I'll beat her straight." Izumi winked. 

Naruto nodded. "A-Alright…" he said, looking away. 

"You guys should get going now." Izumi said, looking at the rising sun. "My sister should be here soon." 

"Oh, you mean Kaoru." Gari said, sounding unusually serious. "Yeah, she can get pretty angry if there are any unwanted guests in her area." 

"What will happen if she finds out?" Naruto asked. 

"Death to you and your friends, and possibly your village, and severe punishment for me." Izumi answered. 

"What?" Sakura asked. 

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked also. 

"Yup," Izumi nodded. "She doesn't like visitors, so you guys should leave soon. I should think that Thor should be waking up soon." 

"Thor?" Sakura repeated. 

"My sister's dragon, a large green and black dragon, very scary…" Izumi said. "Much different than Wisheu over there," she pointed at the white dragon, which was still sleeping. 

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Wisheu snored. 

"Real nice Wisheu…" Izumi said, sighing. 

"Let's pack up our things then." Sasuke said, starting to pack his belongings back into the bag he had had them in before. 

"Okay, Sasuke." Sakura said, following him. Tenten, Neji, and Shino started packing up as well. Naruto was searching for something in the dirt. 

"Come on Naruto." Sakura said. 

"I can't find my kunai!" Naruto answered. 

"Why'd you bury it?" Sasuke asked. 

"Just in case any dragons or something came to kill us, I'd be ready." Naruto answered.  
Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and then glared at Naruto. "Find it quickly; we'll meet you at the gate." Sasuke said, starting to walk. 

Naruto nodded, and watched as Sakura, Tenten, Shino, and Neji all followed Sasuke out. And it seemed like they were rushing to get out of the place. 

"Well, come on fox boy. Search for your damn kunai and get out of here." Izumi said, crouching down and helping him search. 

"S-Sorry…" Naruto apologized, looking as well.  
Gari kept her eyes pinned to the sky to see if Thor would come. Wisheu was awake, and was also keeping lookout. 

"Geez, Naruto, where'd you put it?" Izumi asked. 

"I put it right under where I was sleeping." Naruto said, digging deeper. 

"Are you sure that you put it there?" Izumi asked again. 

Naruto nodded. "I remember it clearly…" he said, starting in a different spot. 

"Izumi, she's here!" Gari practically yelled. 

Izumi gasped. "Naruto! Get out of here!" she yelled, pulling him up and pushing him. 

"Wha-What? Why?" Naruto asked, stumbling to get his footing back. 

"My sisters here!" Izumi answered. 

"…And what do we have here?" Kaoru asked. A big black and dark green dragon flapped it's wings and landed on the ground. It's wings were demonic and huge. It's snout had a horn on the top of it. It was standing on all fours, and it's claws dug into the earth. It's tail was as sharp as a blade, and it swished around menacingly. 

"T-Thor…Kaoru…" Izumi stuttered. 

Kaoru's eyes darted straight to Naruto. "What is a leaf ninja doing here?" Then, Thor sniffed the air and the ground. He growled in a low tone. "Excuse me, what were six leaf ninja doing here?" she corrected herself.

"K-Kaoru, I can explain!" Izumi said, walking closer. 

"Silence Izumi, I'll deal with you later." Kaoru said. "But first, I need to rid of this pest." Kaoru flung her hand to the right and Thor roared loudly. He then started charging toward Naruto. 

"Naruto, move!" Izumi screamed. But Naruto didn't move, his legs were pinned to the ground. 

Izumi then started running toward Naruto. "Don't you know what MOVE means?" she yelled, pushing him out of the way. He fell to the ground, and Izumi lost her footing, making her fall on top of him. He blushed madly, and Izumi got up. She smiled softly, holding out her hand. Naruto grabbed it, and she pulled him up. Kaoru was just staring at Izumi with her cold eyes. 

"Izumi…" she seemed to hiss. 

"Kaoru let the leaf ninja go." Izumi said. 

"Fine, but you get double the punishment." Kaoru said. 

"I'll take it." 

"B-But Izumi!" Naruto said. 

"Naruto, let me suffer the consequences. Just go back."  
Naruto nodded, and began running back to the gate. 

"Are you ready Izumi?" Kaoru said, getting something out of the sack beside her. 

Izumi was shaking, but she managed a nod. Kaoru got out a flaming whip, and lunged it at Izumi.  
Naruto reached the gate, but heard a high pitched scream. "IZUMI!" he yelled. 

"DON'T TURN YOUR HEAD!" Izumi yelled back, letting out another scream as the whip hit her again. Blood poured onto the ground, and Naruto smelt it. He hesitated, and then ran through the gate, trying to escape the screams that echoed in the forest.

Wow…Poor Izumi. Kaoru is such a mean sister. Anyway, fifth chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait, had a mighty writer's block that got to me. Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**By Heart Alone Chapter 6**

**  
By: **Beth

**Please Note:** NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, GARI, KAORU, AND IZUMI. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, PLEASE DO NOT POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR THE STONE OF PWNING.

**Last time: **

"Kaoru let the leaf ninja go." Izumi said.

"Fine, but you get double the punishment." Kaoru said.

"I'll take it."

"B-But Izumi!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, let me suffer the consequences. Just go back."

Naruto nodded, and began running back to the gate.

"Are you ready Izumi?" Kaoru said, getting something out of the sack beside her.

Izumi was shaking, but she managed a nod. Kaoru got out a flaming whip, and lunged it at Izumi.

Naruto reached the gate, but heard a high pitched scream. "IZUMI!" he yelled.

"DON'T TURN YOUR HEAD!" Izumi yelled back, letting out another scream as the whip hit her again. Blood poured onto the ground, and Naruto smelt it. He hesitated, and then ran through the gate, trying to escape the screams that echoed in the forest.

Naruto ran through the forest at a breakneck speed and pace. _'Izumi…I'm sorry!'_ he thought, closing his eyes tightly as he ran through the gate and past all of his friends, making them have confused expressions on their faces. Shrugging, they all followed anyway.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wait up! Slow down!" Sakura yelled, trying to keep up with the speeding leaf ninja.

Sasuke sighed and easily kept up. _'I wonder why that idiot is suddenly acting like this…'_ he thought, looking at Naruto's back.

Leaf Village

They ran through the gates of the Leaf Village, just before they closed.

"Made it…" Tenten huffed, smiling gratefully. Everyone nodded, except Naruto, who just started walking home. Sakura watched him leave, a worried expression on her face.

He walked around the village for a short while, arriving at his favorite ramen shop. He sighed and sat on a stool, putting his head on the counter.

"Aw…what'sa matter?" the girl who always helped out the chef asked. (I forgot her name if she had one, sorries! D)

"Lady…what do you do when you know a friend is in trouble…and you don't know how you can help?" Naruto asked, looking up slightly.

"Hmmm…that's a tough one. Well…I would make sure that my friend was okay, and try to help them overcome whatever trouble they were in." she replied, smiling sweetly.

He smiled lightly. "Thanks lady." He then blinked as a bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of him. "What the?"

"On the house." The chef said, smiling. "You're having a tough time, and I know that some ramen will help clear your mind up!"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks…" he bowed his head and broke a pair of chopsticks, starting to eat the noodles.

Next day

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, thinking deeply. _'Izumi…why did she let me go? Why did she convince her sister to let me free?Why?!'_ he yelled in his mind, banging his head with his fists. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going, and he ran head-first into a girl. "S-Sorry!" he said, pulling away.

"Naruto? That you?" a familiar voice asked.

Naruto looked up and saw Izumi. "Izumi!" he gasped.

"Shhh!" she hissed, looking around. "My sister doesn't know I'm here, and Thor might be hanging around watching!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yesterday…are you okay?" he asked, walking behind her and looking at her back.

She blushed lightly and turned around to face him. "Idiot…It's not the first time she's laid that whip on me. It did hurt a lot more though, maybe she was especially pissed…"

"I'm glad you weren't hurt…" he mumbled quietly, smiling softly.

She smiled. "That whip can't hurt me! I'm too proud for that-" she suddenly stumbled and fell down.

"Izumi!" he caught her.

"Heh heh…guess I'm not as strong as I thought…" she chuckled quietly, one eye closed in pain.

He shook his head and blinked as he felt something moist on his hand. He pulled it up and saw red liquid pooled in the middle. "Your wounds…they've reopened…" he lifted her up, bridal style. "I'm taking you to the hospital!" he ran off.

"No…Naruto…If they discover me…they'll put me in prison…news will travel…my sister will find out…she'll come here to destroy everything…" she said quietly, looking at the sky.

He stopped and turned into an alleyway, setting her down. "Then…what can we do? You might bleed to death…"

"Shh…" she smiled weakly, putting her finger to her mouth. "Just let me summon Wisheu." She closed her eyes gently and sighed gently as white mist escaped her body and Wisheu came into view.

"Kyu!" she nuzzled Izumi's cheek with her nose.

"You know what to do Wisheu…" Izumi said, closing her eyes. Wisheu nodded and turned her over, looking at the blood stained shirt that was before her. She placed a paw on Izumi's back, receiving a flinch and slight whimper from the girl.

"Kyuu kyu…" Wisheu licked Izumi's head, trying to calm her. She looked at Naruto for help. This would be painful for Izumi, and she needed someone to help calm her while she worked. Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Yeah…" he walked toward Izumi's head and placed it in his lap, stroking her hair softly.

Wisheu closed her eyes and breathed out, white flames coming out, engulfing Izumi's wound. Izumi flinched and balled her hands into fists. She clenched her teeth tightly to keep from crying out in pain. Naruto bit his lip as he watched Izumi be in more pain than she had have in her entire life.

"Izumi…" he whispered softly, looking at her with pained eyes. He wondered why it hurt him to see her in pain. Izumi then fell limp as the flames slowly faded away. "Izumi? Izumi!" Naruto held her up.

'Not to worry…she just needs rest. Take her somewhere quiet and secluded.' Wisheu's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

He looked at Wisheu and nodded. "O…okay…" he picked her up again and took the back way to his house, so no one could see them.

**And there's the sixth chapter! Sorry for the long wait! It's been over a year hasn't it? Sorreh! I'll be sure to update more often now that I have a new laptop! Thanks to all my viewers! Kudos to you all! Ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**By Heart Alone Chapter 7**

**  
By: **Beth

**Please Note:**NONE OF THESE CHARRIES BELONG TO ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE MULTIPLE DRAGONS, GARI, KAORU, AND IZUMI. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, PLEASE DO NOT POKE ME WITH THE STICK OF DOOM OR THE STONE OF PWNING.

* * *

**Last time: **

Wisheu closed her eyes and breathed out, white flames coming out, engulfing Izumi's wound. Izumi flinched and balled her hands into fists. She clenched her teeth tightly to keep from crying out in pain. Naruto bit his lip as he watched Izumi be in more pain than she had have in her entire life.

"Izumi…" he whispered softly, looking at her with pained eyes. He wondered why it hurt him to see her in pain. Izumi then fell limp as the flames slowly faded away. "Izumi? Izumi!" Naruto held her up.

'Not to worry…she just needs rest. Take her somewhere quiet and secluded.' Wisheu's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

He looked at Wisheu and nodded. "O…okay…" he picked her up again and took the back way to his house, so no one could see them.

He layed her down on his couch and put a cold, wet towel on her head. Wisheu had followed them, and had made sure that neither anybody in the village, nor Thor or Kaoru, had seen them. It had gone well.

"Wisheu…will she wake up soon?" Naruto asked, hoping that the white dragon hadn't stopped really talking to him.

'Hmm…it's hard to say…it's up to her really.' Wisheu replied to the ninja, sighing softly.

Suddenly, a knock at the door was heard. "Naruto? Naruto?! You in there?" Sakura's voice called from behind the door.

"Come out loser…" Sasuke's voice could also be heard.

"I've heard the story…" Now there was someone he wasn't expecting, Kakashi was also behind the closed door.

Naruto sighed and got up, going to the door, but not opening it. "What do you want?" he asked, not really in a good mood.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem different…" Kakashi replied.

"We told you Sensei! There was this girl who housed us for the night, and something must've happened when we left them behind!" Sakura scowled at the stupid teacher.

"Ah…yes…I've seemed to forget that in such a short amount of time…" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Sakura sighed and turned back to the door. "Come and open the door Naruto!" she said, pounding on the door.

"No." a word that Sakura wasn't used to hearing from Naruto had escaped the blonde ninja's lips. "Go away…" he turned his back to the door.

Sakura was silent, surprised at the sudden change in Naruto's attitude. "Wh…what's going on in that boy's head?!" she growled, turning around on her heels and stomping off, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke there to figure out what had just happened.

"Uhh……" Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who shrugged and also left. The teacher sighed and knocked again. "Naruto…if you don't let me in…I'm going to bust the door down."

No response.

"Okay Naruto…you forced me to do this…" Kakashi put his hand up, palm facing the door, and he put his arm back, hand going with it, and slammed it against the door, making a loud 'thunk'. After standing in the position for a few seconds, the door fell, revealing a surprised Naruto, a sighing dragon and a girl fast asleep on the couch. "Uhh…what's going on here Naruto?" the teacher crossed his arms and stared at the blonde ninja with his only visible eye.

"Uhh…N…nothing!" Naruto suddenly ran off and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over Wisheu, receiving a low growl from the dragon in response. He then gently covered Izumi's body with another blanket that was draped over the couch.

Kakashi slapped his own face with his hand. "You truly are an idiot, Naruto…" he mumbled into his hand.

"What was that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, tilting his hand to the side.

"Nothing…so why is there a dragon and more importantly, why is there a girl in your house?"

"Well…it's all a long story…" the blonde ninja replied.

"Hmm…I have a feeling that there are a few other genin involved in this."

"There…are…"

"Give me their names." Naruto started naming the other genin that had accompanied him just yesterday, making Kakashi nod in response, sighing when he even heard the names of Sakura and Sasuke. In addition to that, he told the past events to the jounin, receiving interesting looks from the teacher. "Interesting…Let's look into this later shall we? I'm guessing that the best thing we have to do right now is help this girl from bleeding to death." He took the blanket off of Izumi and found that the girl was awake and was staring at him. "Oh dear…" he mumbled.

"KYAH!" Izumi screamed, punching Kakashi in the face, actually sending the jounin flying. "N…Naruto?! Who the hell was that?!"

"Th…that was my sensei…" he replied, looking stunned.

"Oh…Sorry!" Izumi apologized, helping the nose-bleeding teacher up. "Are you okay?" she asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Ow…you hit hard for a kunoichi…"

"Uhh…I'm not sure if I'm even considered a kunoichi…" Izumi helped the older man onto the couch.

"Why do you say that?" both Kakashi and Naruto asked.

"I'm not really part of any village that would have made me a kunoichi." She answered, a bit embarrassed, and also blushing slightly.

"Oh…then where do you live?" Kakashi asked, curiosity taking advantage of him quickly.

"Hmm…how about we show him rather than tell him?" Izumi had a smug look on her face.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered, running out the door.

"Always so eager." Kakashi said, sighing quietly.

Izumi giggled and nodded, taking the sensei's hand and leading him out of the room, closing the door shut behind her.

Stone Gate

Kakashi gawked at the stone gate. The stone dragons had returned, and were inanimate as the three humans stared at them.

Izumi stepped up and spoke in a low tone. _"Visha…en rur…pou itah hurn…"_she had seemed to be talking in a different language, and that was what it was exactly. Dragon language to be exact, the long lost language that had thought to have been lost forever and would have never returned. It seemed like Izumi knew it well, as well as her sister probably. Getting back to the story, the dragon's eyes glowed red and they came to life, nuzzling Izumi with their muzzles, making the girl giggle. "Come on now guys! Let us in, okay?" she smiled. The dragons glared at Naruto and Kakashi, making them feel like they would be slaughtered by those gazes. "Ryuui! Uto! Stop it!" Izumi hissed the dragon's names, making them cringe as they opened the doors, revealing the all too familiar charred land.

"Oh…wow…" Kakashi was in awe, as was the others who had come here before him.

"Sorry if it's not what you were expecting." Izumi apologized, looking at Kakashi.

He shook his head, "No…it's okay." He replied, patting the girls head, getting a grunt in return.

Izumi smiled and turned to face the two men, "Let's start the tour, shall we?" she said, winking playfully.

"Well well…what do we have here?" another voice asked menacingly.

"K…Kaoru!" Izumi flipped around to face her sister, who was staring at her angrily. "Wh…where's Thor?" she tried changing the subject.

"He's hunting…now…where were we? Ah, yes…I remember now…why have you brought more leaf ninja to our land when our final project is so near?" her gaze on her younger sister was terrifying.

Izumi shuddered at the mention of the mission, "They…they…they helped me out…I wanted to show them some kindness!"

"You are too soft Izumi…you must learn to finish your enemies. And we have no time for friends." Kaoru ran her eyes to look over Naruto first, and then Kakashi, her eyes widening when she looked him over and over again.

"Uhh…is there something on my face?" Kakashi asked, easily noticing that the older girl was staring at him.

Kaoru looked away quickly, noticing warmth in her cheeks. "Nothing! I need to speak to my sister privately…you will leave…NOW!" she yelled the last part, still not looking at them.

Izumi whimpered quietly, fearing that she was going to hurt her with that whip again.

Naruto looked at her with a sad look, remembering the last time she had gotten caught hiding the other leaf ninja. It was the second time, and he knew that her sister had a very short temper, and it would have gotten much worse if they had stayed around. "Let's go…Kakashi-sensei…" the disappointment clouded his voice heavily, and Izumi heard it, noticing that Kakashi and Kaoru were staring at each other again, completely ignoring Naruto.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and reached into her bag, pulling out a dragon claw. "Leave…or you will be killed where you stand." She threatened. Izumi heard the doubt flowing through that sentence, she even saw her sister's hands shaking. That had never happened before…

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, "I'm ready to fight if you choose to do so…" he narrowed his only revealed eye. The two stayed like that for the longest time, when the flapping of wings rang in everyone's ears.

Kaoru glared and turned around. "Stupid dragon…he shouldn't be back so soon…" she put the dragon claw away in her bag, turning to face Kakashi again. "We will fight again, leaf ninja."

"I'd appreciate it if you used my name. It's Kakashi." The jounin answered, also putting the kunai away.

"Kakashi then…I'll be waiting…" her eyes glared into Kakashi's, the sensei doing the same thing.

"Let's go Naruto…" he said, sprinting out. Naruto hesitated, before following him out, easily catching up. The stone dragons closed the stone doors, with a loud thud, leaving the area within it to be deathly quiet except for the steady flapping of two large wings. The air also seemed to hang heavy with a low wind, blowing both of the girl's hair in their faces, the wind only getting faster as the dragon approached, his eyes glowing in the dimming light.

* * *

Wow…Long chapter…Thanks for keeping up with the story for so long! I didn't think it would get over a thousand hits! But you made it all possible! I thank you deeply. The climax of our story is coming up and I hope you all will enjoy the rest of my story! School has started again, so it'll be harder to post, but I'll try my hardest to try and post the rest of the story. And if you want, I'll try and think up another story, just for your viewing pleasure! Well, that's it for me! Kudos to you all! Ja-ne!


End file.
